Fields of Gold
by teenageidioit
Summary: Just a random little story that entered my mind. It's a more non-direct approach to the dramione fanbase. Little fluff, lotta death. Haha, I'm a wittle evol.


**Heh heh. Back from the dead! Anyways, hope you love it. Review?  
Inspired by the AMAZING movie the Gladiator.**

* * *

His vision blurred. He could feel the soft golden wheat tickle the palms of his hands as he blinked, head swirling. He blinked and he was back, his mother wailing as a pair of cold eyes watched him in some sick form of pleasure. He couldn't feel the pain of the cuts surrounding every inch of his skin, leaking. And that's exactly what it felt like. Like he was leaking. He smiled and slipped into the golden world once more. There was a small cottage before him, golden wheat surrounding everything, gold painting everything in view. He came closer and he could see a beautiful woman drying a plate before the sink in a large window. He smiled, a breeze caressing his face. His mind swirled and he could hear his mother begging, pleading, not her son, her only son, please, take her, just please. Not him. Not her Draco darling. He blinked, shook his head to try and clear it, but only succeeded in making his balance worse. He toppled and fell diagonally, landing on his bum. He felt the blood trickle down his nose and drip off onto his shirt. It felt numb, like his face was pressed against the window during a harsh storm and he could almost feel the rain. He examined his shirt. There was blood everywhere. He looked up and…and his world was golden. She looked out the window and dropped the plate. He laughed and she disappeared. After a moment the front door burst open and she ran out, a large sunshine smile.

"Hermione." He felt her fall into his arms and then…his father stood before him. Was he…crying? This place couldn't be real. It was too…cold. Grey, green, silver, and black. There was somebody holding his mother. She was crying, too. What was happening? Draco felt dizzy, and something tickled his nose. He moved his hand and rubbed it, smearing something in the process. He pulled back his hand in confusion. Blood.

Oh. He looked up at his father once more. He stood over him, cold, emotionless face, wand pointed at him. Oh. That's why his parents were crying. He was dying. Damn. He smirked.

"Hermione…." Draco's eyes fluttered closed and he blinked them open again, fighting against the sleep that tried to pull him in. Her smile wasn't made any less radiant by the teas that fell on his cheek. Ah, this was the real world. This was where he belonged. He felt there was something not quite right, though. He coughed and opened his eyes to find his father before him once again.

"Make sure she's safe, okay?" His tongue felt numb, and he was positive that it wasn't drool that trailed down his chin. He looked his father in the eye and knew he'd probably sworn to kill her with his bare hands. Oh well, he had more faith in Potty and Hermione than to worry. He wasn't sure about that Weasel, though. Never was the brightest guy in the world.

Satisfied with his last rebellion against Voldemort and his heartless father he nodded, rested his head against the wall, smiling. He could feel the wheat bending in the breeze as her hair tickled his cheek. Her lips felt soft, warm, inviting. He would never leave her again.

*#!$

Hermione watched with interest and curiosity as Narcissa Malfoy walked towards her. She smoothed out her hair, trying her best to look presentable, fully aware that she looked like crap and no matter how acceptable that may be given the situation (they had just won a war not two hours ago), she still wanted, for some ungodly reason, to look somewhat presentable. This agitated her, and she squirmed.

"Hermione. Are you well?" Hermione was taken aback. Did Narcissa Malfoy just call her, a mudblood, by her first name?

"Um, yes Ma'am. I'm…as well as one could be given the situation." She was wary, what was she playing at? Was that, relief? And why did she look at her with such…fondness? She squirmed and glanced over to Ronald and Harry, silently begging for help.

"You know," Hermione looked back at Narcissa and could tell she was battling with herself. After a moment of silence and Hermione no longer felt comfortable, she prompted her to return.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Narcissa looked up immediately and smiled warmly.

"Oh, please. Call me Cissy. I just wanted to give you something. It was very important to me, and I think you should have it now." She pulled out her wand and for one mad moment Hermione was sure Narcissa was going to try and kill her, after everything, after all the death, she was going to die. Huh, strange way to go, huh? Right at the end. It was kind of ironic.

But then she watched as Narciss- Cissy gently tugged at something wrapped around the end of her wand and it slowly unraveled to reveal a silver necklace. Narcissa offered it to Hermione and after a moment of watching it glimmer, she raised a hand and caught it in her fingers. It was simple, but beautiful. A small, silver dragon rested at the end of the chain. It shined like the moon.

"I got it for Draco's eleventh birthday, when he received his Hogwort's letter. He wore it always." She smiled at the chain, completely ignoring Hermione's confused gaze. "I think would've wanted you to have it. It meant a lot to him."

Hermione was further confused by this. If Draco loved this necklace so dearly, why would he want her to have it? He hated her more passionately then she loved Ronald. "I'm sorry, but, why would Dra- I mean Malfo- I mean, Draco want me to have this?" Narcissa gave a small sad smile.

"He never told you I suppose. You see," She looked Hermione in the eye and she saw it again. Could tell that Narciss-Cissy was battling with something again. After a short moment, she gave a small smile. "You see, Hermione, Draco was on your side. I don't know how long, he was always good at keeping secrets." She paused and Hermione knew all Cissy could see was her son's face. "He did the best he could to protect you and your friends. He wanted nothing more than to see the Dark Lord go down. Apparently, he kept the Death Eaters at bay all your sixth year, just to try and help you and your friends as best he could." She sighed and closed her hands around Hermione's and the necklace she held.

"He loved you. When he…"She took a moment to steady herself, control her emotions, "died," the word came out breathless, "he died with your name on his lips," she paled, "and his middle finger proudly displayed for the Dark Lord himself." She smiled and kissed Hermione's cheek. "And if he loved you, I know there was something beautiful he found in you. Despite your charming looks, of course." And with that, Cissy Malfoy left.

%$#!

Hermione's back was pressed against the wall as his hands trapped her. She couldn't duck to the right, there was a wall blocking her, and if she ducked left, she'd run right into his leg. Yes, Draco Malfoy had effectively trapped her. There was absolutely no getting out of this one, and honestly, she loved it. She smiled as he pressed himself closer and their lips met. It was a sweet kiss, one that found her hands in his hair, his hands on her hips, and smiles on both of their faces. They laughed and Hermione refused to believe there was anything better in the world than kissing Draco Malfoy.

"Draco?" She whispered, giggling. His tender touch of her lips against her neck never failed to make her giggle.

"Yes?" He let out a low chuckle and kissed her jawline.

"I love you." She bit her lip and Draco pulled her closer, nuzzling his nose in her bushy hair.

"I love you, too, 'Mione." His warm breath tickled her ear and he tried to shush her. They wouldn't want anybody to hear the flirtatious giggles and have a strict teacher come walking in on them. Still, they were still so elated in each other's presence they couldn't help but to laugh over any little thing. They often found themselves running off deeper into the dark corridors to escape inspecting teachers and nosy students, stopping every few seconds to grab and kiss.

Hermione honestly couldn't remember how it happened. Or how it even ended. All she could remember was that whenever she was with him, it was the happiest time of her life. And she didn't know how she could ever think he hated her after those two years sneaking around corners and meeting in the library, but she had. And then Cissy came and set her right. She knew when she married Ron that she shouldn't have worn that pendant Cissy gave her, but she did. She knew that she shouldn't have sent her an invitation, but she did. She knew she shouldn't have felt so happy when she walked down the isle and saw Cissy standing there, inconspicuous, and she knew that she shouldn't have been so sad to see her slip out before her kiss.

She knew she loved Ronald and she knew she loved finally being a Weasley. She loved Ronald like most people loved their spouses. He made her feel free, he made her feel beautiful, he made her feel happy. But there was a difference between her love with Ronald and her love with Draco.

Ronald was a lover.

Draco had been a true love. And true love, like they say, only happens once in a century. And she felt pure joy at knowing that she, Hermione Jean Weasley, had the chance to feel true love. If only it was for a moment.


End file.
